White Night
by Everywhere Yet Nowhere
Summary: .:One shot, ByakuYoru:. Another fifty sentence fic. Fifty sentences written for fifty themes about Yoruichi and Byakuya.


**White Night**

**A/N: I'm doing way too many fifty sentence things at the moment. But Byakuya x Yoruichi owns my mind. **

**XxXxXxX**

**One**_- Comfort_

Byakuya was not one to be comforted or to comfort anyone, no matter how much they were crying, how much they were hurt, how much they'd lost- he was tempted, however, when tears spilled out of Yoruichi's eyes... but temptation did not win out to habit.

**Two**_- Kiss_

He was not gentle, it was if in all those years he'd forgotten how to let his affection take shape into it's most natural form, but she took his kiss and held it all the same.

**Three**_- Soft_

Most of Yoruichi's days were spent as a black cat and her sleek fur was as soft as anything, but with the pelt shed, the skin of the woman was the same, dark, sleek, shining and soft under pale fingers.

**Four**_- Pain_

She was a cat at heart, after all, and there was often pain as she clawed and bit him during their intimate moments, but that pain was never something he dreaded.. in fact, her nails and teeth in his skin were some of the most pleasurable things he'd experienced in a long time.

**Five**_- Potatoes_

It wasn't important that they had next to nothing in common with each other, the smallest thing like their mutual dislike of potatoes was enough to spark a passion, but it was their differences that kept it going.

**Six**_- Rain_

The Kuchiki mansion was often her shelter from the rain- and one room in particular.

**Seven**_- Chocolate_

She smelled of chocolate, and when she left her scent would stay for days and days... as if she was there always.

**Eight**_- Happiness_

It wasn't happiness, he barely remembered happiness; it was contentment... an agreement between old friends... convienience... a small intimacy... a deadly secret- but not happiness.

**Nine **_- Telephone_

Byakuya was not amused when Yoruichi turned up during a mission to the human world, he was even less amused when she stole his cellphone- essential for him to get back to seireitei and stranded him alone in Osaka.

**Ten**_- Ears_

Byakuya didn't like animals, especially cute fluffy ones, never being sentimental enough to get attached to things obviously insuperior to him, but he would often take the times to scratch the ears of this black cat- and sometimes even get the servants to leave a saucer of milk for her on the porch.

**Eleven**_- Name_

It was completely unbidden when the name floated across his mind, walking up the dark streets of seireitei - _Kuchiki Yoruichi_, he put it aside and scolded himself... sentimentality was not helpful to anyone.

**Twelve**_- Sensual_

Never had the Kuchiki met anyone as sensual as the dark-skinned beauty, nothing was as sensual as the mere act of running fingers lightly over every inch of warm skin she had.

**Thirteen** - _Death_

It was Yoruichi's death that broke Byakuya, but there was nothing spectacular about it, he merely stood over her casket for hours and hours, days some said, then laid a branch of sakura blossoms from the Kuchiki estate on her chest and walked away.

**Fourteen** - _Sex_

There was never any question on whether or not they would have sex, it seemed inevitable after the Shihouin heir showed herself once again, the only question was: who would top who?

**Fifteen** - _Touch_

The touch of his fingers was as soft as cherry blossoms, fluttering across her naked skin.

**Sixteen **_- Weakness_

Byakuya allowed himself one weakness underneath the blank layers of pristine nobility, that weakness grinned at him, spread her legs just a little and beckoned him back to bed.

**Seventeen**_- Tears_

It was definitely cold the way he turned his back on her tears this time, he didn't want to see them... because all he ever wanted to do was shed his own tears but he wouldn't allow himself that luxury.

**Eighteen**_- Speed_

Her speed was unmatched, she was still the Goddess of Flash Steps... this was the only place he would yield to her, he was fast- she was faster.

**Nineteen **_- Wind_

Eyes closed, he plucked the strings of the koto with focus and effortless elegance, the notes vibrating in the air and carrying on the wind with Spring's cherry blossoms... all the way to Yoruichi, high above seireitei, who smiled.

**Twenty **_- Freedom_

Sometimes when Byakuya was alone he thought of the freedom that Yoruichi had, and longed for that life.

**Twenty One** _- Life_

Life is lonely for the nobility, life is fragile, life is ordered- but when they're together, life has small mercies that make it worthwhile.

**Twenty Two **_- Jealousy_

If Byakuya saw Yoruichi with another man he barely even blinked, the only jealousy that she inspired in him was that she was always true to herself, he sincerely wished that he could have that too.

**Twenty Three **_- Hands_

These were the hands of a leader, the hands of a fighter, the hands of a musician, the hands of a nobleman- the hands of a very skilled lover.

**Twenty Four **_- Taste_

Yoruichi vividly remembered the first time she tasted him, so long ago when they were experimenting as children- she remembers because he tasted of blood, what she neglects to remember is the little punch in the face she'd given him moments before that.

**Twenty Five** _- Devotion_

They were not in a relationship, they were unattached, unbound... there was no devotion between them; how could there be?

**Twenty Six **_- Forever_

He couldn't swear himself to her forever, he'd learnt, the first time, that nothing could truly be forever... he couldn't ask for and give the impossible.

**Twenty Seven**_ - Blood_

She infuriated him to the very extents of control- sometimes he lost it- and today they stared at each other, breathing heavily and watching those deadly blossoms dance in the air, waiting for their signal to seek the blood they desired under their disguise.

**Twenty Eight **_- Sickness_

The only time Byakuya showed even the smallest amount of compassion and caring was when Yoruichi got sick, with the slightest sickness came his own sickness- created from his terrible fear that he would lose Yoruichi too- even if it was just a head cold.

**Twenty Nine **_- Melody_

A melody carried on the wind and Yoruichi followed it until she found Byakuya... singing... after about a minute of listening, she decided to make her presence known by joining in; making it clear who had the rhythm out of the pair.

**Thirty**_- Star_

She was so far away that he little wakizashi twinkled like a star... but one thing for certain was that she was coming closer, ready to continue their little spar.

**Thirty One** _- Home_

Seireitei didn't feel like her home much anymore, but even though the mission in her mind was to get Ichigo out of there, no matter what, facing Byakuya again on that bridge, toying with him... a small part of her felt like it was back where it belonged.

**Thirty Two** _- Confusion_

During a time most inappropriate for confusion, Yoruichi called Byakuya "Kisuke" and as a resuly, he refused to talk to her for a month.

**Thirty Three** _- Fear_

When Soi Fon caught Byakuya and Yoruichi kissing in the gardens of the Kuchiki estate, her worst fear was confirmed.

**Thirty Four**_ - Lightning/Thunder_

Nothing more than whispering breaths of sleep could be heard in the bedchambers of Byakuya, when Yoruichi visited however, her snoring was so loud it was like a thunderstorm isolated to the Kuchiki estate.

**Thirty Five **_- Bonds_

Byakuya tied Yoruichi up once- not for bondage-related purposes; he was trying to arrest her.

**Thirty Six** _- Market_

"So you went to the market and brought me back candyfloss?"   
Yoruichi grinned and nodded, highly amused.

**Thirty Seven _-_**_ Technology_

Byakuya was too stubborn, Yoruichi decided after being unable to get him to even use a camera.

**Thirty Eight** _- Gift_

An embrace with no question, no motive, nothing but the intent to embrace was the greatest gift he could've given her- unfortunately, that's not the way the Kuchiki heir was, or ever could be.

**Thirty Nine** _- Smile_

When they were children "Yoru-chan" had always been able to make "Byakuya-bo" smile, no matter how much trouble the young nobles were in, everything had changed now- but once, just once, Byakuya found himself smiling at that familiar grin and feeling like a child again.

**Forty**_- Innocence_

Innocence was the very thing that Byakuya had loved about Hisana, and it was the same thing he cherished about Yoruichi; her complete and utter lack of it.

**Forty One** _- Completion_

One day, their little thing came to an end... Yoruichi decided she couldn't handle Byakuya anymore- but it wasn't really an end... more of a... completion.

**Forty Two** - Clouds

"My-my, you really are a cloud without a silver-lining, Byakuya-bo"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

**Forty Three **_- Sky_

She watched the sky absent-mindedly from the window of Byakuya's bedroom, but really, she wasn't paying attention to the coming night; she was waiting for the coming of her loverboy.

**Forty Four** _- Heaven_

There was no way heaven was a word to cover any aspect of Yoruichi and Byakuya's "arrangement".

**Forty Five **_- Hell_

Hell was knowing that a life could end as easily as a sakura blossom can wither and fall- that hell was why Byakuya never allowed himself to be close to anyone anymore.

**Forty Six**_ - Sun_

Sometimes she looked at him as if she were being dazzled by the sun... and sometimes he made her feel warm like she'd been basking in that same light.

**Forty Seven **_- Moon_

His eyes were as unreadable as the darkside of the moon.

**Forty Eight _-_**_ Waves_

The pleasure he could give her was not able to be described in "waves... even "tsunamis of pleasure" couldn't cover those sensations.

**Forty Nine** _- Hair_

Every night as part of his rigid ritual, he would reach up and uncoil his hair from the kenseikan, letting it fall naturally in it's slight waves of black, and in some ways releasing himself from the bounds of nobility that the headpiece meant- Shihouin Yoruichi often sat and watched this, in silence, amazed at the difference.

**Fifty**_- Supernova_

Yoruichi always remembered Byakuya's birthday, but he didn't seem at all appreciative of the iPod she gifted him this year, packed with songs from a band called "Supernova".


End file.
